Descent Into the Depths of the Earth
D1-2: Descent Into the Depths of the Earth is a compilation module of the first two modules in the D (Drow) series: D1 of same name and D2: Shrine of the Kuo-toa. For sake of simplicity, this article covers D1-2 and it's component modules together. Within D1-2, D1 takes place pages 2-11, D2 pages 12-21 The module is designed for characters of about 10th level, with a party size of 7 to 9. Blurb D1: Descent into the Depths of the Earth and D2: Shrine of the Kuo-toa had the same blurb- "This module contains background information, a large-scale referee's map with a matching partial map for players, referee's notes, special exploration and encounter pieces, a large map detailing a cavern area, encounter and map matrix keys, and an additional section pertaining to a unique new creature for use with this module and the game as a whole. A complete setting for play of ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONS is contained herein. This module can be played alone, as the first part of a series of three modules (with [Other Module Name, D1/D2]'' and VAULT OF THE DROW, D3). or as the fourth part of a continuing series of modules which form a special progressive campaign scenario (DUNGEON MODULES G1, G2, G3, D1, D2, D3, and Q1, (QUEEN OF THE DEMONWEB PITS, soon to be released)."'' D1-2: Descent into the Depths of the Earth- "This material was originally published as two separate modules, D1 (DESCENT INTO THE DEPTHS OF THE EARTH) and D2 (SHRINE OF THE KUO-TOA). Contained herein are referee notes, background information, maps, and exploration keys intended for use with the ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONSTM rules. The module can be used alone or as part of an extended adventure that begins with Dungeon Module G-1-2-3 (AGAINST THE GIANTS) and continues with modules D3 (THE VAULT OF THE DROW) and Ql (QUEEN OF THE DEMONWEB PITS)." Index Art Names of images in italics are ones that did not make it into the D1-2 Compilation. D1: * David C. Sutherland III:Crossing the Lava River(p.2), Giant Slug(p.3), Drow Ambush(p.4), Pack Lizard(p.5), Drow Brooches(p.6), Lich(p.9). Troll Ambush(p.11), Jermlaine(p.12) * David A. Trampier: Gargoyles(p.8), Mindflayer(p.7), Bugbears(p.10) D2: * David C. Sutherland III: Kuo-toa vs elf(p.2), Roper(p.4), Deep Gnomes(p.7), Va-Guulgh(p.9), Kuo-toa(p.13), Kuo-toa vs Deep Gnomes(p.15), Svirfneblin(p.16), Rust Monster (Backcover) * David A. Trampier: Kuo-toa(?) vs adventurers(p.3), Kuo-toa(p.6), Fingerling Pool (p.10-11), Adventurers resting(p.13) D1-2: * Jeff Dee: Kou-toa(p,13), Adventurers with drow captive(p.21) * David S. La Force: Female Drow Fighter(p.6) * Erol Otus: The Underworld(p.2), Wyverns(p.11), Adventurers(p.12) * David C. Sutherland III: Giant Slug(p.3), Lich(p.9), Deep Gnomes(p.15), Va-Guulgh(p.17), Jermaline(p.24), Drow with Atlatl(p.24)(Reused from Hall of the Fire Giant King), Kuo-toa(p.25), Kuo-toa vs Deep Gnomes(p.27), Svirfneblin(p.28) * David A. Trampier: Gargoyles(p.8), Kuo-toa(p.14), Mindflayer(p.7), Bugbears(p.10), Fingerling Pool(p.19) * Bill Willingham: 'Four Drow'(p.1), Troll(p.12), Mind Flayer(Backcover) Characters * Asburdies, a lich(p.9) * Derinnil, female noble of House Noquar and Kuo-toan prisoner.(p.20) * Grubblik, Chief of a bugbear clan, and his son Bruzblid and subchief Ruddug. * Quolp-Ool, Kuo-toan chief whip (religious enforcers)(p.20) * Snurre(p.1, mentioned only) * Thoopshib, Kuo-toan bargeman. He's larger than most and speak undercommon (p.14) * Trosli Garnetgetter, a deep gnome of a respectable family and skill.(p.15) * Va-Ghuul, Kuo-toan Prince-Priest of Blipdoolpoolp(p.17-18) * Vlondril, Drow priestess of house Despana, waiting at an outpost (p.7) * Unnamed Human Paladin of 7th level(p.18) Pregenerated Characters(p.22): * Fonkin Hoddypeak, CG High Elf, Fighter/M.U 5/8. * Beek Gwenders of Croodle, CG, Half-elf Ranger 9. * Fnast Dringle, Wood Elf Fighter/Magic User 4/8. * Keak Breedbate, N Gnome Fighter/Thief 5/10. * Darg Blonke, CG, Gray Elf Fighter 7. * Ycore Rixle, LG Gray Elf Fighter/M.U 7/11. * Shab Heanling Half-elf N thief 12. * Fage the Kexy, LG Grey Elf Cleric 7. * Philotomy Jurament, LG Human Paladin 10. These characters were added in D1-2 and were not listed in either D1 or D2. Fonkin Hoddypeak and Beek Gwenders are from the G Series pregenerated characters and show up in G1: Steading of the Hill Giant Chief. Surprisingly, they have not increased in levels over this journey. Creatures * Ant, Giant (p.4,13) * Bat, Cave (p.2) * Beetle, Fire (p.2,4,13) * Beholder (p.4- First Appearance in a module) * Black Pudding (p.4,13) * Bugbear (p.3-5,8,10,13,18) * Bullete (p.4,13) * Drow (p.2-9,13,15,18,21,23-24) * Dwarf (p.5,13,18) * Elemental, Earth (p.15) * Elf (p.5,13,18) * Gas Spore (p.4,13) * Gar, Giant (p.14) * Gargoyle (p.4,8-9,13) * Ghast (p.4-5,9,13) * Ghoul (p.4-5,9,13) * Gnoll (p.5,13,18) * Goblin (p.5,13) * Gray Ooze (p.4,13) * Green Slime (p.4,13) * Half-elf (p.5,13) * Half-orc (p.5,13,18) * Hieracosphinx(p.9) * Hobgoblin (p.5,13,18) * Human (p.5,13,18) * Jermlaine (p.3-4,24-25. First Appearance: D1) * Kuo-toa (p.12-21,25-27. First Appearance: D2) * Lich (p.4,9,13) * Lizard, Subterranean (p.4,13) * Lizard, Pack (p.8) * Lizardfolk (p.13,18) * Lycanthrope, Wererat (p.4,7) * Lurker (p.4,13) * Mind Flayer/ Illithid (p.3-4,7) * Mold, Yellow (p.4,13) * Mold, Brown (p.4,13) * Ochre Jelly (p.4,13) * Orc (p.5,13,18) * Piercer (p.4,13) * Purple Worm (p.4,13) * Roper (p.4,13) * Rust Monster (p.4,13) * Shadow (p.4,13) * Shambling Mound (p.4,13) * Shrieker (p.4, 10,13) * Slithering Tracker (p.4,13) * Slug, Giant (p.4,9,13) * Snake, Giant Constrictor (p.13) * Snake, Giant Spitting (p.13) * Spider, Giant (p.4,13 ) * Spider, Huge (p.13) * Spider, Phase(p.4) * Spider, Poisonous (p.10) * Svifneblin (p.12,13-15,18,28. First Appearance: D2) * Trapper (p.4,8,13) * Troglodyte (p.3-5,8,10-12,13,18) * Troll (p.3-5,8,10-11,13,18) * Umber hulk (p.4,13) * Vampire (p.4,13) * Violet Fungi (p.4,101,13) * Wyvern (p.11) * Xorn (p.4,13,15) There are also more mundane creatures such as: Bats, Insects, Leeches(p.16), Mules(p.2) Events Locations * Underworld (Not yet called the underdark) ** Svartjet River(p.14) Organisations * Followers of Blipdoolpoolp. Appendix The art piece depicting four drow by Bill Willingham on page 1 of the D1-2 module has many Marvel Comic easter eggs, including Captain America's Shield, Iron Man's Helmet, and Spider-man's Mask. It also includes a tablet that has norse runes engraved on them, although they do not appear to make any sense reading: ᛉ''' ᛟᚠ '''ᛈ.ᛗ --- ᚺ.ᚱ ᚾᛟ ᚹ''' ᚾᛟ '''ᛊ ᚾᛟᚱ ᛞ''' '''ᚦ If the non bold runes are taken to represent letters, and the bold runes represent meanings then the middle 'ᚾᛟ ᚹ''' / ᚾᛟ '''ᛊ / ᚾᛟᚱ ᛞ', '''lines could be taken to mean 'no '''joy, '''no '''sun, nor day' which would be fitting for the drow. However this would make the first section (ᛉ''' / ᛟᚠ /ᛈ.ᛗ''' ) would mean shield/protection 'of ''Peorð* Man' 'or 'P.M' if initials ''(* ᛈ or Peorð has no clear meaning but could be pear tree). '''ᚺ.ᚱ ' '''would be ''Hail Ride/Journey'' or H.R, and 'ᚦ would be ''''Thor/Giant' or 'Th (θ)'. All the command words to the Drow's magic items are the names of their houses, albeit occasionally spelt differently (Everhaite(p.18) Articles: DriveThruRPG (D1-2), RPG.Net (D1, D2), RPGGeek (D1, D2, D1-2) Acaeum (D Series), Pen & Paper Data Base on the WayBack machine: D1, D2, D1-2 Reviews: Grognardia (D1, D2), Merric's Musings (D1, D2) Category:Modules Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:D Series